The Mistake
by teddybaer
Summary: Logan made a big Mistake. Is he able to get his girlfriend back? I suck at summaries,story's better than it sounds!Quogan-Oneshot


Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael and Logan were out for a party

Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael and Logan were out for a party. Quinn didn't want to go, because she has a lot of work with her Quinnventions. So she decided to stay at PCA and let the others have fun. Logan and her were now dating for 6 month. After they told the others (in the 4th months) about their relationship Zoey and Chase took in well, to the surprise of Quinn and Logan, but Michael and Lola were freaking out. Well 2 months later they agreed with it, finally.

--

Flashback:

"_Hey Quinn , you're sure, that you won't come with us?", Zoey asked._

"_Yeah, I have to work on my Quinnventions and study for a test in history.", Quinn said._

"_Please babe, without you it'll be boring.", Logan said._

"_Ooh Logan, have fun", she said and kissed him on the cheek "But don't drink too much, okay baby?"_

"_Okay, okay I won't." With that he kissed her the last time and they left for the party._

End flashback.

"Puuh, that Quinnvention drives me insane", Quinn said to herself "I need someone, who tests it."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open"

"Hey Quinn, how are you?", the boy asked.

Quinn looked shocked.

"M-Mark, what are you doing here?"

"You have to answer my question first"

"I'm fine, okay? What do you want?"

"I just want to say hello"

"Yea, hello, too.", Quinn said , wanting him to leave.

"Can I stay?", he asked.

"What is with your girlfriend _Brooke_?", Quinn asked.

"Well, she dumped me", Mark said easily " I was too boring for her"

"Aha…do you want Blix?"

"Yes, you know my favourite?"

"Yeah, Orange?"

"Correct", Mark said "I heard you are dating _Logan Reese_?"

"Yes, does it matters?", she asked him with an raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just…"

"It's just what? I love him and he loves me, BASTA", she said angrily.

"You look really angry, I think I should leave, before you throw things on me", Mark said and walked away.

"Mark, Mark, MARK", she said and walked out of the room, in the corridor." Mark wait, please."

"What is? I know you hate me, but I still love you. I know I was really dumb to dump you and I'm really sorry. Please be my girlfriend again, I'll promise, that I'll never dump you again."

"Yeah, you'll never dump me again, because I'll never be with you again. You hurt me, and now when she hurts you, you want me back", she shouted and walked away, leaving Mark alone in the corridor.

--

On the party Lola was dancing with Vince, Michael with Lisa and Chase with Zoey.

They were having fun. Logan was sitting on the table and slurping his cocktail.

Then Stacy came.

"Hey Logan, why are you alone?"

"Woah, Stacy please leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone, when you dance with me to a few shongsh."

"NO, hell no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeashe, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeashe, pleeeeeeeeeeeashe, pleeeeeeeeeeeeashe"

"Okay, okay."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa", Stacy shrieked "My firsht dance wish Logan"

Logan glared at her and she went quiet.

They began to dance to "Low" by Flo-Rida. After a while there was a slower song. "Living to Love You" by Sarah Connor. Logan rolled his eyes, because he knew what would come now. Stacy crossed her arms over Logans neck. He knew it, knew it. Girls are so transparently. (A/N hope you understand) They began to dance slowly. After the song they broke apart.

"Logan, do you want shomeshing to drink?", she asked.

"Yeah, why not", he said. Stacy and Logan went to the bar.

One drink after the other they drank, mostly Logan. Stacy just drank a little coke. When Logan was finally drunken Stacy decided to take him back to PCA. She told Zoey, that she would bring him back, so he can't bother them, when they left. Zoey agreed with that, thinking, that it would be good for Stacy to be around Logan for a while.

After they arrived at PCA Stacy took Logan to her dorm. She took of his clothes slowly, till he was in his underpants. She looked at him and began to took off her clothes, too.

Both were lying on her bed. She made her way to his lips and kissed him softly.

_Finally, we'll be together, _she thought.

"Logan do you want shome love and attention?", she asked as seductive as she can sound.

"Ooh yeah, please Stacy", he said greedy.

"Okay, baby." With that she made her way down to his pants. She took them off and began to blew.

"Oooh, Staacy, faster. Mmhmm…", he moaned.

He climaxed in her mouth. After he was stiff again, they united.+

--

The next morning Logan woke up. He wasn't in his room. He looked around, and saw Stacy lying beside him. Then he looked under the cover.

"SHIT", he yelled and got up. Last night he had had a blackout. He can't remember anymore.

"Oh, hi Logan, I wash dreaming about you and me", Stacy said in a sleepy tone.

Logan looked disgusted. He got dressed and headed out of her room.

"LOGAN, wait. She got up, covered herself with the cover and ran out the corridor.

She caught Logan.

"Leave me alone Stacy.", Logan said harsh.

"No, You and me we belong together. I love you and you love me."

"What are you talking about Stacy, wake up."

"DID LAST NIGHT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?", Stacy yelled.

Zoey and Lola were looking out of their dorm room, because of the loud noise. The looked at each other and gulped.

And in exactly this moment Quinn came out of the girls bath. She stopped to breath._ He didn't. No, he can't. I love him and he loves me. I thought…_, Quinn couldn't stop her tears from coming out.

"Quinn, please let me explain", Logan said, when he saw her.

"NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLE.I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE. I HATE YOU!!", she said with tears in her eyes. She ran to her dorm and cried into her pillow.

"QUINN!!", Logan shouted. _Oh shit._

The students who were standing there began to talk about the scenario.

Logan made his way to his room. He snapped things like "He'll never change", "Poor Quinn, he don't deserve her" or "She shouldn't has started a relationship with him".

When he was in his dorm room. The phone rang.

"Hello?", he asked.

"_Hey Logan, it's Quinn", a sad voice appeared._

Logan felt sorry for her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, I drunk too much."

"…"

"Yeah, and I know that you said, that I shouldn't drink too much, but Stacy forced me to do that."

"_Okay…__"_

"I know, that you can't trust me anymore, but please try it. I love you and I can't live without you. My life wouldn't make any sense. Quinn, please forgive me."

"_Can we meet anywhere?"_

"Yeah, sure, everywhere you want"

"_Like usual?"_

"Okay, see ya in a few." Then he hung up and went to the bench where they first kissed.

He saw Quinn waiting for him.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey…"

"I'm really sorry", he started.

"Yeah, it's ok, but promise me, that you'll never do it again."

"Never again, Promised."

" You know, that it'll take time, to trust you like before?"

"Yeah, sure", he said "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to", she said and smiled "I love you Logan"

"I love you too Quinn", he said smirking.

She looked at him and he looked at her. Their lips touched. The fall into a long passionately kiss. After they broke apart they walked towards the beach.


End file.
